Origins
by Pinkeminamae
Summary: My telling on Mystogan's time in Earthland. I loved this character (in every version, ha!) so I always wondered how did he come about being a member of Fairy Tail. This is just my head cannon. More chapters to come. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Please, take this girl. She is all alone, and it's too dangerous for her to stay with me."

"But, but.."

The young boy gave the sleeping child to the old man. He had traveled with her for only a month, but the task at hand wasn't something he could drag her into. He hope that the girl would understand when she awoke. With barley a word of farewell, Jellal left her in the arms of a guild.

* * *

The old mage's head was still pounding. Her nightly 'visitor' was starting to take its toll on her. If she had been a human, the mage surely would have told her to buzz of the moment she invaded her head. But as the facts be, the intruder was someone very important, and had tasked the mage with the job she had neglected to finish.

Readying her ladder for the apples, which had just begun to ripen, Porlyusica suddenly heard a foreign sound. Well, it wasn't really foreign, it just gritted on her ears every time she heard it. She had moved to the middle of the forest so that she would be spared the sound of other humans. Ever since, well it doesn't matter. If it wasn't such a defeated cry she would have never investigated.

Just beyond her tree house Porlyusica spotted the source. It seemed to be a young teen, maybe just ten years old. She approached cautiously, not wanted to scare the poor thing. The child had blue hair and porcelain skin, but seeing as he was face down she couldn't determine his facial features. She bent down to see if he was conscience.

"Hello, are you awake?"

"hhhuumm.."

She watched as the boy stirred enough to turn her face the other direction. She spotted a mark on his face, but didn't understand the meaning behind it. To her, it was just a red tattoo on the north and south of his right eye.

"Can you stand?"

"…"

Porlyusica sighed, understanding that if wanted to help this young one, she was going to have to do the leg work. She picked the boy up princess style and started the short trek back to her home.

"This is why I hate humans. So troublesome." She said as she stared at the boys pained face.

Back in her apothecary she laid the boy on the patient's bed. He seemed to be out cold now, so she took to examining him the best should could. He didn't seem to have any external wounds, and a magical analysis of his organs showed her that he was intact. It seemed that the boy simply passed out from hunger, something that could be remedied as soon as he woke up. The healer made her way back out to the apples she was tending before the intrusion.

* * *

"Hum, I don't remember the ground being so soft before." Jellal thought as he sat up. A quick survey told him that he wasn't were he had fallen asleep, (ok, he will admit that he collapsed.) It was a strange house, completely circular as if it was the inside of a tree. It also would seem that there were medicines everywhere. He got up from the bed and inspected the medicinal supplies, quite surprised at the fact that the compounds seemed so familiar. He could have sworn they had this stuff in…

"So, you are awake."

The boy quickly turned to see who had entered. The old woman before him had pink hair and pale skin. She was wearing a red robe and carrying a basket of apples. They looked so very delicious, he couldn't help but ask.

"May I have an apple?"

"Well, you are quick to the point, aren't you?"

Without her actually consent, Jellal reached into the basket and took one. He bit down just as the woman shouted, "I didn't say you could have that."

Jellal was a little shocked at the woman's behavior and stopped chewing. He was about to put the apple back into the basket when the lady seemingly changed the subject.

"My name is Porlyusica," she started as she put the basket away. Jellal took this gesture as a sign that he should keep eating. "I found you in the woods behind my home. I looked you over, and it seems you only collapsed out of exhaustion."

"Thank you. It has been a while since I last ate. I guess I got caught up and forgot."

"What could possibly take so much attention that you forgot to eat boy?"

Jellal knew he couldn't drag anyone else into this. It would be dangerous for anyone to know of the other world. It was bad enough that his family knew of this world, let alone someone on this side learning of the connection.

"O crap, my staves!" Jellal shouted.

"Hum?"

"Uh, when you found me, was that any large sticks near?"

"Boy, I found you in the middle of the forest. There was a bunch of sticks there."

"Ya, but these don't look like normal sticks. Please, can you show me where you found me? I need to find them before anyone else does."

Porlyusica just stared at the boy. He seemed adamant on finding his items. What a pain.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Right here. This is where I found you."

As soon as they arrived the boy started his search. He was in and out of every tall grass and tree looking for these 'staves.' While searching a fact occurred to the mage.

"You haven't told me your name yet, boy."

The strange boy sat up, not answering. It seemed he was debating whether or not to trust her.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me, but if you wish to stay here for anything length of time I need to be able to call you something other than boy."

He turned and stared straight at here, he countenance slowly melting. "Jellal."

The name seemed strange, and tugged at the healer's memory. Like something from her childhood. But that was impossible.

"Great! I found them!" Jellal screamed. As soon as he lifted a stick with a circle on the tip, it was time for Porlyusica to faint.

* * *

"Miss, miss! Please wake up!" Jellal cried. He wasn't sure what had caused her to collapse. Even in his current state he wouldn't be able to carry her to her home, let alone use any of that medicine that she had. "You have to wake up!"

The mage started to stir, opening one eye after another. Her head was a fog and she couldn't remember why she had fainted. That was until she caught sight of this boy and his stick.

"Edo…."

"Huh? What did you say miss?"

"Don't call me miss. And tell me the truth. Who are you and where are you from?"

"Uh, maybe we should head back to your home. I think you need to rest a bit more."

"I am perfectly fine boy. And don't change the subject."

"Ok, I will tell you. But can we please go back first. I am starving."

Porlyusica rolled her eyes as she rose, heading back to the tree.

"Are you a mage Jellal?"

"Well, what do you mean by mage?"

"I think you know what I mean. Do you have magical power flowing through your body that you can transfer into spells?"

Jellal just stood there, unable to answer. He was too afraid that he somehow had been found out.

"Fine, if you are too dense to understand that question, then tell me where you got your staves."

Again Jellal's eyes grew wide as a feared what was happening.

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"TELL ME."

"I GOT THEM FROM MY FATHER."

The medicinal mage stood silent, her eyes staring daggers at the boy. She knew those sticks. She had seem them her entire life. Hell, everyone who grew up in the capitol knew of the prize possession of the King. They were rumored to be some of the most powerful of all the magical weapons in her home.

"Boy, uh, Jellal, I think it is time we both were honest about something. First thing, tell me if you stole those weapons or it there truly were given to you."

Jellal felt backed into a corner. "Well, technically you can't steal something that belongs to you, right?"

Porlyusica was smart, and she could put two and two together easily.

"Who is your father?"

"You wouldn't know him."

"Try me."

Jellal surveyed her, unable to bring himself to say anything more. He turned to the window, staring at the night sky of this foreign world.

"Excuse me Jellal, I need to send a message." was all the woman said as he kept his silence. He watched as she pulled out a pen and paper to start her scribbling. As soon as she finished she called a bird to her window and gave the note to the bird.

"Fairy Tail's Master, if you please."

"Yes Lady Porlyusica, right away!"

The bird flew off into the night. The mage turned around to the boy, a stern look in her eyes.

"You can sleep in the patient's bed tonight."

"I really should be going."

Jellal was only twelve years old, but with his power hungry father he had seen his fair share of scary things. He had even been close to death if it wasn't for his best friend. Yet all his life's experience palled at the look this woman gave him.

"It's not often I let any human in here, and now you will lay down in that bed and go to sleep. Hopefully you will be alive in the morning. Good. Night."

Jellal turned face and headed straight for the bed, unable to disobey.


	2. Chapter 2

**haha, i forgot the disclaimer in the last one. Well, i do not own fairy tail. I actually wrote both these chapters as teh opening, but it was so long i had to break it up. I have a lot of ideas for this story, and I hope to get it all up soon. Thanks**

* * *

Morning came and with it a renewed body. Jellal was able to help Porlyusica with the picking of the apples as she seemingly waited for something. Both of them barely spoke a word all morning, a fact that didn't bother either of them.

"Jellal, could you please go and see if anyone is coming?" the mage asked. She pointed in the direction that he should head in and then went back to picking. Jellal just nodded and started walking down the path, keeping his ears open for anyone he might be able to hear. It only took around half a mile to be able to hear the gist of a conversation.

"Why did you come?"

"Because Gramps, I had nothing better to do. Dad is off on some lame mission and there wasn't anyone to hang out with at the guild. Plus that letter sounded urgent. Must be something pretty bad if your old girlfriend called you all the way out here."

"How many time do I have to tell you, she was not my girlfriend!" the old man retorted.

"Ahh, whatever. Still, this has to be better than hanging around with those lame-o's all day."

"Come on Laxus, you could at least try to get along with your peers. What about that newcomer, Natsu? He seems like a fun kid."

"Seriously Gramps? The kid is delusional. Keeps spouting that a dragon raised him. What freaking nonsense. You and I both know how someone gets dragon slayer magic. He was probably just a lab rat and doesn't want to admit it."

Hearing mention of dragon slayer magic brought the little girl to Jellal's mind. "I really hope she is ok," he thought.

"Now Laxus, we shouldn't be too hasty and judge the boy. You are still young and don't know of everything in the world."

"Ya, whatever."

Jellal watched as the two came closer to him. It seemed that the old man could somehow sense his presence, seeing as that once they were a few feet away the man cried, "Who is there?"

Jellal stepped out of the brush, staring at the two. The old man was short and balding, with spiky white hair on either side of his bald spot. He carried a staff not completely unlike his own. The other man was seemingly a few years older than Jellal, with blonde spiky hair that reminded him of a lightning strike.

"Who are you?" the young man, named Laxus, asked.

Jellal started for a moment, and conclude this is who Porlyusica sent for the night before. Concluding that they weren't a threat the blue hair boy answered.

"My name is Jellal. I take it you are friends with Miss Porlyusica?"

The ond man stared hard at the young boy, as if trying to remember something in the back of his mind. Yet is seemed the old man couldn't come up with anything.

"Yes, she did. My name is Makarov, and this is my grandson Laxus."

"Well, mister Makarov, let me lead the way back. She asked me to see if there was anyone coming."

"Is that why you hid from us initially?" the old man asked.

"Uh, just a habit, I guess." Jellal answered with a wide grin.

* * *

The three made it back to the healer's house, just as she was about to enter the tree. She turned with a basket full of apples in her hands and spotted the group, he poker face keeping its stride.

"That took you long enough you old coot!" She yelled at Makarov. He raised his fist at her and yelled back.

"Don't you know that normal people sleep at night?! That blasted bird woke me up out of a sound sleep!"

"It isn't a sound sleep if you are passed out drunk, you old fart." She yelled right back.

As the yelling continued, Jellal stepped back to where Laxus was standing. "Are they always like this?"

"Ya, pretty much. I think it is fun seeing the two love birds dance, don't you?"

"Ya, I guess. But that Porlyusica is kinda scary."

"Naw kid, you haven't seen scary yet. My Gramps is the scariest of them all."

"Think we are going to see a display of that today?"

"You better hope not kid."

* * *

Makarov entered the tree house with his former guild mate, still a little confused as to why she would call him all the way out here for that boy.

"Why did you bring your grandson?"

"He wanted to come. Plus I figured if you had an abandoned child here then he could be helpful. Now, why exactly did I have to come all the way out here just to get him? I am sure he could have made it to Fairy Tail on his own."

"I don't think you fully understand. That boy isn't from around here, and he needs guidance in this world."

"I get it, but that doesn't explain your actions, Porlyusica. You hate humans. Why on Earthland are you caring about this one little boy?"

"Makarov, listen to me. He is not from here. He need guidance in this _world._" She answered with her head bowed.

-break-

"So what's your story kid?" the blonde boy asked of Jellal.

"Uh, well, I guess you could say I ran away from home."

"A run away huh? I guess I can sympathize. I feel that way too sometimes. Let me guess, an over bearing father?"

"Yep."

"You know what Jellal, I think we are going to be good friends."

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Just like you helped me adjust, you need to help him. He won't admit where he is from, and you and I both know I don't possess the skills to help him. But maybe Fairy Tail can help him."

"Ya, that isn't a problem, but you said that he could be of royal heritage. What does that mean for us?"

"Well, if anyone were to find out he was here and came looking, then there would be a problem. You would either have to give him back or fight. And we both know which one I think you should do."

"You know better than anyone which path I will choose. If he is one of us, then we will not stop until he is safe."

"Fine, stick by your humanistic ideals. Take the boy and go, you know how I hate having humans around."

"Fine, but don't you want to say goodbye to him before we leave."

"No."

"Okay, I will see you around."

"Wait."

Makarov turned around and waited for her to stop rummaging. Soon she pulled out a bottle of red balls, ones that Makarov knew well.

"Tell him to take these if he needs to. You know what they are for, so I don't need to explain."

"Thank you Porlyusica."

* * *

"Alright boys, let's head out!"

The two kids looked at the old man, confused.

"What Gramps? Is Jellal coming with us?"

"Yep. I have all his stuff right here. Let's go."

Jellal didn't know what to think. "Wait, what is going on? Why am I coming with you?"

"Because she asked me to take you in. Porlyusica doesn't much care for company. But I assume you already knew that."

"Ya, I guess. But where are you taking me?"

"To Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?"

"It's the best mage guild in all of Fiore. And plenty of other 'orphans' for you to get to know." Laxus answered with an evil grin. Jellal really doubted much of what the boy said.

"Oh Jellal, are you an orphan?" the old man asked.

"Well, uh, not really."

"He ran away from home Grandpa. Is that a riot?" Laxus blurted out.

"Hey, do you have to tell everything I said?"

"Awe lighten up kid, it's just Gramps. He is the master of Fairy Tail, and knows a lot of secrets about the members. He is good about never revealing anything, (even if someone really really wants to know something about a certain someone…)"

"That's enough Laxus. Jellal entrusted you with personal information. You should do your best to keep it to yourself. That is how bonds are formed. You really should try to have more friends."

"Whatever old man."

* * *

"So this is Fairy Tail?"

Jellal looked up at the towering building, a little in awe at how it was situated in the town. Magnolia was huge, and this building was seemingly in the center and yet all the way on the southern edge with the ocean. The building itself was at least two stories. It had a huge flag with the same mark on it that both Laxus and the old man had on their bodies. Where Jellal was from had guilds also, and he was sure he had seen this crest somewhere before.

"Yep. Let's head on it." The one man answered. Jellal assumed they were going into the front, but Makarov instead headed for the right side. Laxus followed, and Jellal kept step. Once on the side he spied some stairs that lead to the second floor of the building from the outside. At the top the old master used a magic circle to open the door.

"We can have the lesser mages coming up here." Laxus answered Jellal's unasked question.

"Don't forget Laxus, you aren't ready for the second floor yet either."

Laxus just huffed as they started back towards the front of the building. Jellal could see that the railing and what seemed to be the first floor of the guild. As he approached the fellow members started to come into view.

The first people Jellal saw were two seemingly late twenties men. One had purple spiky hair and the other had brown swirly hair. They were downing what looked like beer while talking about girls. Next to them was a little girl with brown hair and a jumper. She looked about the same age as Jellal, and yet she too was drinking beer with the men. "Maybe they have different age laws here." He thought.

"The purple haired one is Macao, and his drinking buddy is Wakkaba."

"What about the girl?"

"Her? Her name is Cana. She's been a member here longer than any of the other kids."

At another table was three white haired kids. An older girl about his age, a boy not much younger. Then there was a little girl who seemed too little to be hanging around.

"Who are they?"

"They are the Strauss siblings. Mira Jane, whom you never want to cross, Elfman, whose name is kidna deceptive, and Lisanna, they young one."

All was quiet until a pink haired boy and a half naked kid started yelling at each other. Soon the yelling turned to name calling, and soon led to a fist fight. Jellal was a bit surprised.

"Don't mind them. The naked one is Grey. He came here around three years ago after his master was killed. I still don't know why he had trouble keeping his clothes on. Hell, I don't even notice it anymore."

"What about the other kid?"

"Oh, that's Natsu the delusional. He just joined not but a few months ago. He keeps saying that he was raised by a dragon and that his 'father' went missing. I think the kid is nuts."

Jellal couldn't help but think of the little girl. Her story was so similar. He suddenly felt for the little pink mage.

"Knock it off you two." Came a command from a little girl in armor. Jellal couldn't see her face yet, but was shocked by her bright red hair. She looked so much like…

"That is Erza. She came around about a year after Grey. We ain't too sure of her story yet either."

At the sound of her name Jellal stopped breathing. "How could it be? She can't be here." He thought. He leaned over a bit to get a better look at the mysterious girl. She knocked together the heads of the two fighting boys and sighed, turning around while rubbing her forehead. "Just what am I going to do with you two?"

It was her. His childhood friend. They had played so much was kids. Besides the man who saved his life, she was his closest friend. A friend he had abandoned once he set off on this journey. He could have easily asked her to come along, but he didn't want to drag her into this mess. It was his job to right his families wrongs.

Erza rubbed her head and glanced up. Her gaze met Jellal's, and she froze. Her eyes grew wide, and Jellal could see the air rushing to her lungs. The girl looked so frightened. Jellal knew he should get out of there, but he was just as scared. Why was this girl so frightened?

The scream was loud. Jellal was pretty sure the windows were shaking. Luckily instead of everyone in the guild looking at the direction she was screaming in, they all looked at Erza. Jellal was able to see a sword appear out of nowhere when he was pulled back farther onto the second floor. Laxus had grabbed him and they were running towards the back rooms. Laxus quickly threw him into a spare closet and closed the door, the two boys trapped inside.

"What the hell was that?" Jellal asked.

"I don't know. Gramps told me to hide you as best I could until he could calm the girl down. Do you know her or something?"

"I don't think so."

"Listen, I understand that you are a private person, but this 'I don't know' crap is ridiculous. Do you know her or not?"

"I don't think I know her, per say."

"Fuck it kid. I don't understand you at all."

_Knock knock_

"It's me Laxus, let the boy out." The old man commanded.

Laxus did as he was told and opened the door. The master stood there, a very serious look on his face. He raised his staff to Jellal's face, menacing in his voice.

"Boy, you are going to tell us everything about yourself. And you better hope to dear god you are from Edolas."


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you calm down the red head?" Laxus asked of his grandfather.

"I put her to sleep. The girls took her back to her room at Fairy Hills. She kept screaming 'It's him, it's him! I can't let him get away.' It was all I could do to contain her. I told the girls to come get me when she wakes up."

Jellal just stared off into the distance. He couldn't understand why Erza would react in such a way to him. Hell, he wasn't even sure if that was Erza. She looked the same, but that magic. His Erza shouldn't be able to use magic like that.

"I knew your name sounded familiar, and now I remember. According to Erza, Jellal was a friend of hers up until he went crazy with power. He threatened her life if they were to ever meet again. As far as I am aware, he is somewhere in the middle of the ocean building some sort of tower, using all of Erza's friends as slaves."

"Seriously Gramps? You know about this evil dude and you are doing nothing about it?"

"Well, from what Erza said he isn't abusing any of the people. In fact, he is treating them better than some wizards get from their contractors. And as long as he doesn't hurt our Erza, I am not inclined to do anything about it."

Laxus just rolled his eyes at this Grandpa's explanation. "Besides, this isn't what we came in here for. Tell me right now son, are you the Jellal that hurt Erza?"

"No! I would never hurt her. I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Any why should I believe you?"

Jellal kept silent. He knew he had to fess up, but he just couldn't find the words.

"Speak boy."

"You're right. I am not from this word. I come from a place called Edolas. A land that was born with all the magic power it could ever have."

"What the hell does that mean?" Laxus asked.

"How to make this simple? Imagine you have a glass of water. If you never drink the water in the glass, then you will always have that same amount of water. But if you pick up that glass and take a drink, now you have less water in the glass. Once all the water is drank, you no longer have any more to drink. Get it? We have a limited amount of magic, and once it is all gone, it is gone for good."

Makarov didn't seem fazed by this fact, but Laxus was a bit confused.

"So, you're saying that you don't have unlimited magic in you?"

"Exactly. I myself cannot use magic, but I can use it through my staves. Items like this are what contain magic in my world. Items is how magic is used in Edolas."

"Ok, I get it. But why is that a big deal? Of all the things you could have told us about your home, why is the magic so important?" Laxus questioned.

"Uh, well. Promise you won't hit me."

Laxus laughed a huge bellow. "Fine, I won't hit you."

"My family is afraid of Edolas losing magic forever."

"Ya, I guess I understand."

"No, you don't. My family is terrified of losing magic. So they came up with a plan."

"Go on." The master urged.

"My grandfather started a project called Anima. It took years to perfect. But now that they have, they plan on growing the Anima. If it gets too big, it could solve all of Edolas' magic problems."

"I am still missing the point here dude." Laxus retorted.

"The Anima project. It is a spell that my family created to link two worlds together. Our world with a world that has unlimited magical power. And with this link we are able to absorb the magic from the other world and use it in our own."

At this Laxus was starting to get the point. "This other world is ours, right? So your family is trying to take our magic?"

"Yes. And like I said, if the Anima gets too big, something terrible could happen."

"What will happen boy?"

"It could swallow a whole area. Everything, everyone, turned into magical power. It has the potential to kill hundreds of mages at once and use their power."

Laxus and the master both gasped, the former getting visibly angry at this. He rushed at the young boy.

"So what are you doing here? You scouting out the best place for this to happen?"

"That's enough Laxus." Makarov started as his grandson shook the blue hair boy.

"Of course not! I came here to stop him!"

Laxus stopped his shaking. He slowly put the young boy back on the bed. He was still shaking with anger when there was a knock at the door.

"Master," a young blue hair girl with glasses asked as she peeked inside the door. Laxus quickly stood in front of Jellal so the girl couldn't see him.

"Yes Levy, what is it?"

"Erza is awake. We are trying our best to keep her in her room, but even Mira is having a hard time."

"Ok Levy, I will be right there."

Makarov turned to Jellal, all seriousness, "I will go smooth things over with Erza. But this conversation isn't over yet. Stay here until I return. Laxus, make sure no one comes in here, okay?"

"Whatever."

With that, the master left to comfort the young girl.

* * *

Normally Fairy Hills was off limits to all males, including the guild master (if they happened to be a man.) But an exception was made in this instance by the matron, seeing as she was extremely worried about her 'tenant.' Master Makarov made his way up to her room, being as it wasn't hard to find considering EVERY girl was trying their best to hold Erza down. Mira Jane was at the front of the pack, hers being the only hands actually touching the mage. The rest simply barricaded the room, and a few had their hands on Mira, giving her more leverage. But with Erza's raw ability and her fear of imprisonment, it was clear who was going to be the victor in this if he didn't step in.

"It's ok Mira, you can let her go."

Mira Jane looked back at the Master, visibly irritated. But knowing that the old geezer could handle the hot head, she let go. Master Makarov took the she-devil's place, placing one soft touch on Erza's shoulder. He decided playing innocent was the best way to diffuse the situation.

"Erza, calm down. You need to tell me exactly what you saw. Otherwise, I can't help you."

The red in her eyes began to soften, and soon her pupils were visible. She was heaving in and out as she rose her face to her beloved Master, the man who had taken her in only a few years ago. She had felt more security in the guild of her Grandpa Rob than she ever did on her own, and was starting to remember that she could seek help from these fairies. With a final deep breath, she settled on the floor in order to explain her actions.

"Master, I saw Jellal. He was at the guild, on the second floor. We must not waste any more time here. We have to go after him. If he gets away, he could…"

"Erza, when you screamed I made sure to check every nook and cranny the guild has, including the rooms upstairs. I didn't not see anyone suspicious. If Jellal truly was there, he is long gone now. But I am fairy certain that the possibility of your mind playing tricks on you is the better explanation."

"Sir, you must listen to me! I saw him. I know I wasn't seeing things. And if he did leave, he can't have gotten far! We must search. We have to stop him." At this, Erza lowered her head. This sight was unfamiliar to any of the fairies in the room. This girl, who came into the guild only two years ago, had never admitted defeat, never shown weakness. Now she seemed a shadow, begging for anyone to help her. "Please, we must find him. If we don't, he could…"

Makarov didn't know what to do. This girl was so broken, just the sight of this boy could send her reeling. But how could he convince her that it was just her imagination? He sense that she was too sharp for that, and letting her go on this fool mission would likely end her back on the damned island where the boy resided. And he wasn't risking that.

"Erza, I understand your pain. If it will make you calm down, Laxus and I will search. We will see if he has left a trail."

"Take me with you!"

"No. You are to stay here."

"But, why? You don't know how dangerous this man is!"

"Do you doubt my ability? I think I can handle myself just fine."

"You can't. He is incredibly strong. And that was two years ago!"

"This discussion is over Erza. I want you to stay here for the rest of the day and get some rest. Mira, stay with her."

"Ugh, why do I have to babysit the crybaby?"

"Just do it child. Dammit, what is this guild going to be like in the next ten years?"

With that, the master left the girls dorm.

* * *

"Well, there are all gone now. Mind telling me what exactly happened with this Jellal kid?"

"I don't want to talk about it Mira."

Mira Jane huffed and crossed her arms, not liking the idea of having to stay indoors with this girl all day. But the more she sat with her, the more the concern for her fellow guild mate grew inside her.

"Listen, we all have something we don't want to share. But sometimes, it can make you feel better, you know?"

"You just want an excuse to make fun of me at the guild in front of everyone."

"Well normally, yeah. But right now I just want to know what could make the great Erza this scared."

Erza snorted and turned away from the girl. Mira walked over and placed her hand on the red head's shoulder, a smile on her lips.

"Listen, we are family whether we like it or not. And family helps each other."

Erza looked at the mage's eyes, tears coming to her. "I guess if you really want to know. But you gotta promise me you will never tell a soul."

"No problem, but just two more things."

"What's that?"

"First, understand that this changes nothing. I will still pummel you into the ground next time I see you."

"Agreed. And?"

"Will this story explain why you only ever cry out of your left eye?

* * *

**I wanted to explain that last part a bit. This is a story about Mystogan, and not about Erza or Mira. But I just thought the idea of those two becoming closer the older they got was intriguing. I also believe that because of Mira's mother-like nature, she actually knows most of the backstories of the fairies. So I just added this for the fun of it. But we will be back on the Mystogan track in the next chapter. See ya then. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Sorry for the long wait. Things happened, you know, things called life. Hehe. But I am getting back into my mode of writing. When I started this story I had the last chapter in mind, and now that I have written it, it is pretty much a free for all from here. I have a few ideas of what I would like to see happen, events that I want to transpire. Mostly I want to see how Mystogan interacts with other members of fairy tail and other wizards. I also want to explore Mystogan and laxus' friendship. So without any further ado, here we go!**

* * *

"Out the back, quickly." The elder ordered the pair. He had just returned from leaving young Erza in Mira's capable hands, and needed to get the doppelganger out of the building. Erza was usually obedient, but she could act without thinking if enough emotion coursed through her. Laxus quickly stealthed to the door and opened it, making sure that no one was coming by sniffing the air. When the all clear was given the three men made their way to the back of the guild, heading towards the beach.

Jellal was the first to reach the water, and quickly fell to his knees. He had let himself hope that he had a savior in this world, but now it seemed he was going to be alone once again. His mind drifted to the lonely exceed that had saved his life, wondering if the act and resulting exile was even worth it.

"Boy," the old man started, "is there any place you can stay? Anyone that you know in this world?"

Jellal hung his head and simply replied, "no." The old man and his grandson exchanged knowing looks, seemingly devising a plan. Jellal was too far gone from despair to let himself hope they were trying to help him.

"Laxus, take the boy. You know where I speak of. And whatever you do, do not mention to Ivan of him."

"Sure gramps. By why can't I tell dad?"

"There are some things that need to be kept secret. I feel that this boy's mission is one of them. If he is aware of a power that could cause such destruction to our world, there would be those that would seek to obtain it for themselves."

Laxus' burst at this, his voice raising, "Come on gramps! I know dad can be a bastard, but he would never hurt anyone like that."

Makarov kept his face blank, steadying his voice. "I am not accusing Ivan of anything. It is just easier to keep a secret with fewer people knowing. You understand?"

Laxus backed off a little, rolling his eyes at his grandfather. "Come on tattoo, we're getting out of here." Laxus picked the boy up by his collar, half dragging him across the sand. Jellal soon righted himself, understanding that the older boy was talking him somewhere for some reason. He withheld his trust, if only for to keep himself for hoping again.

They walked in silence, neither of them wanting to break it. He took them to the edge of the forest, not too far from where they had exited earlier that day. The path Laxus led him on was extremely narrow, as if partially hidden from the public eye. The brush was starting to scrape at his clothes, the path becoming wild and less friendly. A twig sliced at his cheek, and Laxus looked back at the boy, his nose flexed as if he could smell the blood flowing from his open wound. Laxus smiled, a chuckle coming from this belly.

"Don't worry kid. We are almost there. This place wouldn't be very good for hiding if anyone could find it," was all the blond boy offered as an explanation. Jellal nodded and continued following, squinting his eyes to see if there was any end in sight.

After a couple of more miles, Jellal could finally distinguish sunlight up ahead. He followed the boy, eager to be able to rest from the day's events. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he looked forward to being able to reflect on where his life had been going in the privacy of his own thoughts.

The clearing came into view and Jellal was able to take in with his own eyes the refuge in front of him. It was a small little cottage, complete with a brick chimney and straw thatched roof. It had a window on each side of the door, reminding Jellal of the homes found in folk lore. He was laughing to himself, wondering if he was going to be short enough to fit through the door. Laxus looked down at the boy and smacked him on the back.

"This is the Fairy Tail safe house. We use it to give shelter to people in need of hiding. We haven't had an occupant in some time, so you will probably be able to stay here for a while." Laxus added as he smiled down at the boy. Jellal wondered what the sudden attitude change was for.

"So you are telling me, that I can stay here?" Jellal questioned with uncertainty.

"Well ya. You are a member of Fairy Tail after all. And you also need to stay hidden, considering what happened with Erza. If that guy is a bad as she believes, I don't want to think what will happen in a few years. Who knows, you could become Fiore's Most Wanted!" Laxus bellowed to the sky. Jellal wasn't too sure that he found that idea funny.

"Hum, I got an idea," Laxus announced with a sly look in his eye. Jellal turned his head sideways and raised his eyebrow, unsure he was going to like it. Laxus laughed at the boy's skepticism. "You really need to learn to lighten up kid. I just figured we could spare together. I assume you know how to fight?"

Jellal steadied his expression and faced straight ahead, trying his best to hide his emotion from Laxus. Oh, he knew how to fight. And it was his best friend that had taught him how. He truly missed the black exceed in that moment. Instead of answering, he shook his head.

"Great! You can show me how people in your world do hand to hand, and I can show you a thing or two. Sound good?"

Again, Jellal only nodded. He assumed it would be beneficial to learn the ways of this world. He knew when he came that his stay was going to be a long one, probably most of his young adult life. But he was already prepared to make that sacrifice.

"Well, I will be heading back now. Enjoy your stay at Hotel Fairy Tail." Laxus joked as he started his journey back to town. Jellal stared back at him, thinking that maybe the boy had a split personality complex. Just as he was going to head into the house Laxus called back.

"Hey! I forgot to give this to you. Gramps said that Porlyusica gave them to him to give to you. I have no clue what they are for though." He added as he tossed a clear jar full of little red balls at Jellal. Jellal caught them easily and nodded in thanks to the teen, ending their meeting. Jellal pocketed the item and placed his hand on the knob in front of him. He felt as if opening this door was starting a new chapter in his life. Wait, what was he saying? He didn't have much of a life anyway. It was probably going to end before he ever turned twenty. With his doubt, he opened the door and headed into his temporary home.

* * *

**Question: Does Laxus seem a little ooc towards the end? I just have this feeling that he wasn't such a smart ass prick before his father was kicked out of the guild. See, I think he as the ability to be a bad ass, but he doesn't feel the need to be one all the time at this point. And we know he is capable of making friends after his father is exiled, so he has to have some sort of friendliness about him. O well. I will keep in mind his actual personality as I continue this story. Later!**


End file.
